forever?
by percabethlovers
Summary: annnabeth meets percy as a newly moved kid and thinks hes horrible but during thalias back to school party they really bond considering they talked about themselves will they become friends or just ignore the fact they met.im horrible at summeries so just read kay might be crappy cause this is my first story but you can help improve it.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first fanfic. I'm a little nervous so review let me know what you guys think. It doesnt matter if they're hateful, just tell me what I did wrong or if I should add something. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJatO Rick Riordan does**

_Annabeth_

I was walking into class on a normal day when a certain green-eyed boy caught my attention. He must have been new because I haven't seen him around this school before. I walked by him and strolled over to my regular seat next to my best friend Thalia Grace.

"Who's the new guy?" I asked.

"Oh, that's Percy Jackson. He just moved here. Why, are you interested?" Thalia said with a giddy look and wiggling eyebrows.

My face went up a really light pink, "God, no! Just wondering, you know." If it was possible, I felt a little drawn towards him. God knows why but I ignored the feeling and started getting ready for class.

_Percy_

I was nervous, just sitting there alone in class with no one to talk to when a pretty blonde came through the door. I stared at her the and she turned saw me. She studied me for a second, then she brushed past me as if she hadn't noticed me.

...

My mom told me school was going to be fine during breakfast. Some of my cousins from my dad's side went there, so I wouldn't be lonely. You see, my parents are divorced and after the divorce my mom and I moved here to New York.

Which brings us back to the present where a blonde haired boy was trying to create a conversation with me.

"Hi, um, I'm Jason. Nice to meet you! So are you new here?" Jason asked.

"Oh, uh, well my name Percy and yes I just moved here." I responded.

"Well, I hope you like it here at Goode. I think we're going to be good friends. Hey maybe, in lunch would you like to hang out with me and my friends?" Jason said, friendly.

"Sure! I would love to." And with that, the class started. The rest of the periods went by fast and that's saying something. It's very hard for me considering I'm ADHD and Dyslexic.

When lunch came, I totally forgot about Jason's offer until he called at me. I smiled at the fact that I didn't have to be alone on the first day of school but as I was walking I didn't see where I was going and I crashed into the blonde girl from first period. _Oh!_ Now my clothes are covered with food thanks to her.

She just walks away. I couldn't help feeling sorry and was about to go after her but Jason pulled me toward the table.

"What's the deal with her?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's Annabeth. Don't worry about her, she won't stay mad. Probably." Well, that was reassuring. I stayed quiet but thought about her a lot.

_Annabeth_

Oh my god! That jerk! He didn't even say sorry! It was his food he threw all over me! How am I going to take this off?

Sorry, that was me bitching about some boy named Percy Jackson. I didn't even know about him until this morning when I walked into class. All I know about him is his name, and that Percy's new.

I'm guessing he and Jason hit it off because he was heading toward his table.

Jason is Thalia's brother and Piper's boyfriend. Speaking of which, I just walked into the bathroom with Thalia to see how bad my outfit was ruined. I loved those clothes! I explained my situation while Piper was helping me clean up. I can't believe I'm acting like a drama queen. It was only an outfit. It's only a big deal if I'm Rachel.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare was the school's popular girl. Why, you ask? Because she's a stuck up cheerleader who thinks she could have anything she wanted because her daddy was owner of Dare Enterprises, also known as the biggest business in the world that cuts down land and builds unnecessary buildings.

When Piper finished with my outfit, I thanked her. She had a way with clothes, especially fashion, though Piper chose not to acknowledge it. She hated being the center of attention, which is why her hair looks like it was attacked by a pair of safety scissors.

I started thing about Percy. Sure, he looked nice with his messy hair and his sea green eyes but I know nothing about him. He had already made a bad impression on me.

I walk out of the restroom with Piper and Thalia by my side. We sat at our usual table close to the boys. I caught Percy staring at me, but then turned away because he was in a conversation.

I wondered what he was talking about. What did he do during his free time? My thoughts were interrupted when Thalia asked what I was doing after school. I told her nothing so she told me she was having a first day of school party and that I could come if I wanted to. I took her offer but I had no idea what was going to happen at the party.

**So what did you guys think? I know, horrible. So review please. Should I continue? By the way, sorry it was so short I just didn't know what else to put or if it would sound right. Tell me if I should add something.**


	2. Chapter 2

So** yeah, curiosity got the best of me. I wanted to write some more even though you guys haven't approved but lets see how this turns out. Hopefully it will be okay. By the way I was reading some stories and decided to add some names for the chapters so yeah here we go. I don't guarantee its going to be long though... Okay enough talking now here goes.**

**Again: I don't own PJatO Rick Riordan does**

_The Party_

_Percy_

I was staring at the lunch entrance when some girls walked through the double doors of the cafeteria. They looked like clowns with all the makeup they were wearing but by the looks and attention I could guess they are the populars.

"Who are they?" I ask Jason.

"Oh that's Rachel and her little 'clique'" Jason responded, adding air quotes to clique.

I simply reply with an, "Oh." They didn't sound nice.

"Speaking of which, do you have any plans for tonight?" The blonde questioned.

"Dude, I'm new here with barely any friends; does it look like I have any plans?" I said with a grin.

A smile crept up Jason's face. "I knew you would say that! Listen, you can come to over to my house. My sister and I are having a first day of school party, and it would be a great opportunity to make some new friends." Jason invited, enthusiasm bubbling.

I gave him an, _I don't know_ expression but it quickly turned into an _okay, whatever_ face. I looked over at Annabeth, wondering if she would be at the party too.

My thoughts were interrupted when the lunch bell screeched signifying lunch was over. I was going over to get my stuff when Jason screamed, "See you after school!" I barely heard him, hypnotized by the beautiful blonde girl.

_After School..._

I was walking home to tell my mom I was going to be over Jason's house when I saw Annabeth walking on the other side of the street. I wonder where she lived and if she lived close by me.

My suspicions were confirmed as the grey-eyed beauty walked into a house a few blocks away from mine. I ran towards my house, unlocked it, walked in and shut the door.

My mom was in the kitchen cooking when I strolled in. I went up to her and gave her a bear hug.

"So how was school, baby?" my mother asked, smiling brightly.

"Um, I guess it was okay. I made a friend, Jason, who invited me to his first day of school party. Can I go?" I mumbled quickly, praying for the best answer.

"Sure! Have fun, and make new friends! Curfew's at night, alright?"Mom screamed, happily.

"'Kay!" I shouted as I closed the door.

_Shoot! _I forgot to ask Jason where he lived but even so I had an idea. I started walking over to Annabeth's house. I wondered if this was correct, hopefully it was.

I desperately needed Jason's address so here I was, ringing the doorbell of (please be) Annabeth's home when some kid opened the door.  
"Um hi? Is Annabeth here?" I mumbled, uncomfortable.

"Annieeeee!" The little boy screamed.

Annabeth came downstairs, saw me, and started glaring. "What? Do you have some leftover food that didn't land on me? What do you want?" She glowered.

"I want to apologize for the accident. Also do you happen to know where Jason lives?: I stumbled over my words, hating apologies.

"Of course I know where Jason lives! The blonde responded. She reluctantly gave me the address and soon shut the door on me.

So I headed over to Jason's house, searching for the address Annabeth gave me. When I finally found the correct house, Jason opened the door.

"Hey, Jay!" I said, smiling at the rhyme.

"'Sup? Listen can you help me? We're having some trouble with stuff." Jason looked a bit sheepish.

"Okay, what do you need help with?" I asked.

Thanks! We need more drinks. Here's the money; can you go to the store and buy some more?" Jason counted out the singles.

"l'll be right back," I walked out the door and saw Annabeth on her way toward Jason's house but I just continued strolling toward the store, remembering her rudeness earlier.

_Annabeth_

When I got home, I went straight up to my room to change clothes because _Jackson_ had thrown his food all over mine.

Minutes later my little brother screamed my name, indicating that someone was at the door, waiting for me. I ran downstairs to find the one and only Percy Jackson. Wonderful.

"What? Do you have some leftover food that didn't land on me? What do you want?" I snapped, hoping I sounded intimidating.

Percy answered that he wanted to apologize for what he did at lunch and if I happened to know where Jason lives. I gave the address then shut then door on him and went back upstairs, still miffed at Percy for what happened at lunch.

In just ten minutes, I was ready for the party. Plus, my stepmom was home so I announced I was going over to Thalia's house and walked out the door, dwelling into the street.

As I was traveling to Thalia's house, I think I caught a glimpse of Percy exiting the house of the party, walking in the direction of the store. So I kept speed-walking, then entered the house and went into the living room.

"What are you doing, Thalia and where's your brother?" I asked, curiously.

"Oh, Jason went to go pick up some pizzas for the party. He'll be right back. Wanna help choose the playlist for the party?" Thalia wondered, giddy.

"Of course! Knowing you, you'll probably put on classic REM or some other un party-like songs." I tease her.

So the two of us chose a lot of songs and put the iPhone on the speakers. "Hey, where are the snacks?" I questioned.

"They're out back by the swimming pool and in the kitchen. Don't worry, Annie." Thalia was twitching with excitement.

All we needed were some pizzas and soda. Just then, Percy and Jason strutted through the door and went into the kitchen to put the stuff down and help set everything up. We waited for about half an hour, and soon the doorbell started to ding, notifying us that the party was starting.

We turned up the music, shaking the house.

The first people who arrived were Piper and Leo and then an hour later the house was filled up. I was walking around the house when I noticed Percy was alone. I felt bad for him even though he's a jerk for some reason I mean, he was new and he didn't have any friends but still.

On a whim, I walked over to him and asked how he was liking new York. He answered that it was ok and that he liked it over here.

I learned a lot of facts about him like: his parents were divorced, he really likes swimming and that he thinks that some of his cousins go to Goode . The funny thing is, is that he has a thing for Greek stuff but he's ADHD and Dyslexic.

It wasn't just Percy we were talking about, thought. I told him that my parents were also divorced and that I too was Dyslexic but I worked really hard to learn. That I want to be an architect and that I have arachnophobia. My opinion on Percy really changed after our chat but my feelings for Percy are still un-clear.

_Percy_

When I arrived at the store, I took out the money and shopped,, shopped, and shopped even more. It took forever, but I got loads of sodas.

When I was strolling out of the convenience store, I saw Jason waiting with the pizza in his car.

"Hey, do you need help?" Jason shouted out the window. I gladly accepted the ride.

The ride to Jason's house was fast so we quickly took everything out of the trunk. We walked and noticed the girls had already picked a playlist. It was cooler than I thought it would be.

We set the bags down in the kitchen, unloaded them, and then just waited until the doorbell started to ding.

The first guests were some people named Leo and Piper, and they seemed nice. I started getting to know them; Leo was into mechanics and his mom died in a fire when he was a kid, and Piper's dad was the famous Tristan McLean.

An hour later I had met a lot of people, but talking can get tiring so I sat down, alone.

That was until Annabeth sat next and started a conversation. I learned a lot about her, and I couldn't believe she was so smart.

Her gray eyes were mesmerizing.

...

After our conversation, I decided to head home since it was getting late and I had to do homework. I said goodbye to Annabeth explained my reasons to leave, and then it hit her that she had to go too.

I went to go find Jason and say my goodbyes and soon after that I walked out of his house and wandered over to mine.

When I arrived I went straight to my room and laid down. That night the only thing that was on my mind was Annabeth.

**Okay, so that's all! Review, I'll work on getting the next chapter soon and hope you liked it!**


End file.
